DESDE QUE TE VI
by Natsumi No Chiharu
Summary: Te acercaste a mi, me miraste a los ojos y sonreíste como nunca te vi hacerlo, con una sonrisa tan tuya que nunca logré volver a amar ninguna otra, te bese como nunca besé a nadie, te dije por fin lo que sentía y tu me correspondiste desde que te vi...


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DESDE QUE TE VI**

by Natsumi No Chiharu

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

...Desde que te vi...

Desde la primera vez que en verdad te vi, desde ese momento ya sentía algo por ti, pero aquello que pensé sentir por ella me segó por completo…

Llegó un momento en que comenzaron a salir a flote todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos, y yo... tratando de desviarlos hacia otra persona. Sabiendo perfectamente que ella era solo mi alumna, que era demasiado inocente para saber lo que yo decía sentir por ella, por eso no me importaba que otros pensaran que la quería como algo más, con tal de que no descubrieran la verdad de mi corazón.

Y tú no eras tan diferente, eras igual o más inocente que ella, te adentraste en mi alma hasta que me hiciste olvidar por completo aquel papel que debía desempeñar. Fui poco a poco dejando la careta, dejé por fin mis sentimientos libres para que todos los vieran y en especial tú.

Y en un principio no te dabas cuenta, pero después de tanto tiempo callando no me permití volver a callar, y así poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando, cumplí mi misión en tu aldea y me alejé de ti y de todos nuevamente. Partí hacia mi aldea que también me necesitaba, dejándome dos vacíos en mi vida y corazón… el primero, tú; el segundo, aquello que toda mi vida me había dedicado a hacer que era el de encontrar a un verdadero amigo, sus presencias en mi vida me faltaban. Así que dos años más tarde regresé.

Tú estabas en el hospital junto a tus compañeros, Naruto mi mejor amigo y hermano y Sai, mientras yo estaba ahí frente a la puerta de la tercera habitación de aquel viejo cuarto donde una vez me cuidaste cuando resulte gravemente herido. Con nostalgia abrí aquella puerta y para mi sorpresa...

_**-Sakura-chan-**_ se escucharon a coro las voces de 6 hombres y al entrar dos de ellos me ven con sorpresa...

_**-¿Ga…Ga…Gaara-kun? –**_ fue lo único que pudiste decir, en verdad habías cambiado, tu cabello era mas largo que antes, tu cuerpo había desarrollado partes que antes no estaban, haciendo imposible que no se diesen cuenta que ya no eras una niña, haciendo imposible que no te mirase…

Naruto y Sai me explicaron, a coro... más dicho Naruto me explico a gritos, que después que me fui, él..Sasuke...tu primer amor regreso... pero no solo sino que regreso con su equipo Suigetsu, Juugo y también... con Karin pero ella traía en su vientre un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha...Tu primer amor…

Me explicaron que sufriste como nunca, pero lo superaste, te dedicaste por completo a ser medico ninja y que te subieron de rango rápidamente siendo un Anbu elite al servicio de Konoha de ves en cuando hacías misiones junto con todos tus compañeros… y ahora también eres Directora del hospital de Konoha, ya no eras una simple medico ninja, ya no tenías debilidad por Sasuke, solo lo veías como un compañero ahora te dedicabas a atender al publico masculino que llegaba de vez en cuando al lugar… muchos en este caso.

Unos celos enormes invadieron mi cuerpo y con un esfuerza sobre humano no me abalancé sobre ellos para matarlos, lastima que no llevara alguna Katana para hacerlos picadillos pero me acorde que no era necesario si llevaba arena…

No quité la vista de ti en ningún momento, ni dejé de fulminar con la mirada a todos aquellos que osaron pedir tus cuidados. Cuando notabas mi pesada mirada sobre tu cuerpo un sonrojo apareció adornando tus mejillas eso casi hace que mande toda mi taciturnidad a volar a la quinta dimensión para gritarte lo que sentía.

La noche llegó y me ofrecí para acompañarte a casa, no te negaste, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. Llegamos a tu casa con el silencio de custodia y en ese momento no pude contenerme te veías tan perfecta, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Te acercaste a mi, me miraste a los ojos y sonreíste como nunca te vi hacerlo, con una sonrisa tan tuya que nunca logré volver a amar ninguna como amé ese día. Me volviste loco, dejé todo de lado, dejé en el olvido que yo era superior a ti o que tenía un deber con mi aldea. Te acerque a mi cuerpo y sentí tu corazón latir acelerado, igual que el mío; un sonrojo cubrió tus mejillas y tus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras yo veía en tu alma y pedía alguna negación para lo que quería hacer_..._

**_Nunca la diste…_**

Te bese como nunca besé a nadie, te dije por fin lo que sentía y tu me correspondiste...esa noche... te amé por primera vez, esa noche te hice mía para siempre. Fui quitando poco a poco tus ropas y tu las mías, besé cada rincón de tu cuerpo mientras te sentía estremecer a cada caricia, desnudé tu alma y tu cuerpo e hiciste de cada roce una experiencia inolvidable.

Lo sabía, era tu primera vez, por mi parte no lo era, logré estar con alguien pero sabiendo que siempre pensaba en ti en cada momento. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron y comenzamos lo que muchos llaman el acto del amor y no mucho más tarde terminamos convulsionando en un potente orgasmo.

_**-Te amo –**_ te dije rendido a tu lado.

_**-Yo también te amo –**_ me respondiste y te acurrucaste en mi pecho para dormir.

Desde ese día estas aquí contigo, dejaste todo en Konoha para venir a mi lado y ahora estas durmiendo en el mismo lecho que yo, viviendo a mi lado, viendo crecer a nuestros hijos y amándote como el primer día desde que te vi. Te abrazo por la espalda y te pegue a mi cuerpo desnudo mientras susurro a tu oído una vez más antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo...

_**-Te amo Sabaku No Sakura... – **_y tú solo sonreíste mientras la luna veía nuestro pacto de amor nuevamente cumplido...

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Que les ha parecido? a mi por mi parte me ha encantado desde el primer momento que tuve la idea eso fue hace casi tres años que tuve la idea y he aqui nuevamente lo publico para que ustedes lo disfruten al igual que yo...<p>

.

Buenas noticias para todos... falta poco para que empiece con los fics largos así que según mi planificación mental siempre y cuando no se presente ningún inconveniente, empezaré esta semana a subirlos.

.

Atte.

.

Natsumi No Chiharu


End file.
